Waiting and Paying Attention
by GummyDeer
Summary: "Hanya dengan melihatmu, aku sudah merasa senang walau hanya dalam diam"- Jimin. Kebiasaan yang sudah berlangsung selama setengah tahun. Bad summary. MINYOON/Park JiminxMin Yoongi.


_"Menunggu... dan Memperhatika..._

 _Walaupun hanya dapat melakukannya secara diam-diam, tapi.._

 _Itu sudah membuatku senang..."-_

.

.

.

 **Waiting and Paying Attention**

 **cast:**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **And other**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama & romance**

 **Warn : cerita gaje, alur kecepetan+maksa, berbau bxb a.k.a bl, typo dimana-mana, bahasa campur aduk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai melakukan kebiasaan ini, menunggunya datang setiap pagi dihalte yang sama pada waktu yang sama pula. dan... Memperhatikan seluruh kegiatannya di setiap pagi, yang pasti tetap dihalte ini tentu saja. Entahlah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini, rasanya jika tak melihatnya setiap pagi ada yang kurang dalam hatiku. Ada rasa yang hilang dan itu kadang membuatku gusar sendiri. seperti separuh jiwaku pergi~,

Hey! aku bukannya sok puitis, hanya aja emang itu yang aku rasain. Eh tapi. Kalo diingat-ingat lagi, nih perasaan mulai muncul tuh setelah waktu... ahh! iya aku ingat, iya waktu itu!

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Zraaassshhh

Hujan yang sangat lebat tengah mengguyur hampir seluruh kota seoul. Musim hujan kala itu memang musim yang bisa dikatakan musim hujan terparah. Karna dalam sehari hujan bisa turun sampai 3 kali atau bahkan lebih, terkadang malah hujan bisa tak berhenti walau sudah turun seharian. tuh hujan gak capek apa turun mulu? pikirku kadang.

Aku baru pulang dari rumah salah seorang temanku setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas kami bersama. Hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya tanpa berniat untuk berhenti membuatku dengan terpaksa harus berteduh dan terjebak di sebuah halte yang lenggang.

"uhuk... uhuk... haachii!"

sial!rutukku, badanku rasanya tambah panas saja, nih kepala juga rasanya semakin berat dan pening, jangan lupa batuk dan flu ku yang tak berhenti sejak tadi, lengkap sudah. Pasti nanti aku akan demam terus sakit, dan kini seluruh tubuhku basah kuyup terkena air hujan, lalu ditambah fakta bahwa badanku memang sudah tak enak sejak awal. good jimin kau berhasil membuat dirimu tambah parah! rutukku lagi.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk!"

"haachii!"

"ish!"

menyebalkan

"anu.. apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

eh!

Sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan batuk-bersinku. Aku yang semula menunduk dengan perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bertanya tadi. Tapi setelah kudongakkan kepalaku, hal pertama yang kuliat hanya punggung payung berwarna merah yang berada tak jauh dari hadapanku. Payung itu menutupi bagian atas orang yang ada di hadapanku ini hingga membuatku tak dapat melihatnya-wajahnya lebih tepatnya. Aku hanya menatapnya yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu-kuarasa di dalam tas selempangnya dengan bingung. Tak lama setelah itu dia-

"ini.. untukmu, ambilah"

-tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan tangannya tepat kewajahku, dan tangan itu menggenggam banyak permen didalamnya.

"eh"

Kaget? iya. bingung? sangat. Aku hanya menatapnya tak menengerti, tapi aku tetap menerima permen itu dengan tangan yang kusatukan. entahlah tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menerimanya.

"te.. terima kasih.. uhuk.. uhuk!". ucapku padanya dengan canggung dan diiring bgm suara batuk dan hujan.

Aku menatap tanganku yang kini terdapat banyak permen pemberiannya tadi dengan bingung. lalu mendongak lagi untuk melihatnya dan-

"gak usah sungkan.. makanlah itu supaya tenggorokanmu tidak sakit"

-dia berkata seperti itu padaku disertai senyuman manis semanis gula, dan mata yang melengkung lucu. menggemaskan.

Deg

Dan untuk sejenak aku terdiam melihat senyumnya. sebuah senyuman yang mulai saat itu juga langsung terukir dalam benakku pun bahkan sampai dia pergi dari hadapanku, aku hanya diam menatapnya. Aku. Terpesona.

"Aku.. pergi dulu"

Adalah kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum dia benar-benar berlalu dari hadapanku.

Dan dari situlah karna aku ingin selalu bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku selalu datang kehalte itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi setiap hari.

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

Hingga saat ini aku tetap pergi kehalte itu setiap pagi agar aku dapat menunggu dan memperhatikannya.

Menunggunya datang dan memperhatikannya setiap hari. Seperti saat dia datang dengan tangan yang sibuk memegangi buku yang tengah dia baca, datang dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti yang bahkan tak semuanya bisa masuk dan itu membuatnya jadi menggemaskan, atau datang dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya karna telah berlari tergesah-gesah mengejar busnya, tapi terkadang dia datang hanya dengan santai disertai raut wajah malas, kadang cemberut, kadang cerah. Tak jarang juga dia datang dengan memasang raut wajah super datar tapi tetap manis dimataku. oh dan jangan lupakan earphone yang tak pernah absen dari kedua telinganya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa sampai menghapal kegiatannya itu ya kan? hahh kan tadi udah aku bilang kalo aku selalu memperhatikanya setiap pagi, setiap hari. Dan sekarang kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang penguntit atau istilah kerennya stalker. Haha jika benar begitu, maka dengan bangganya aku akan menjawab IYA!. eits! jangan negatif dulu, aku bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku hanya memperhatkannya sebatas di halte saja sampai dia pergi naik bus itu saja tidak lebih!

Tapi meskipun begitu aku tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya bicara, ahh jangankan bicara menyapa saja aku tak memiliki keberania. Pengecut memang, tapi biarlah aku gak peduli.

.

"hihi.. iya ya hihi"

Lamunanku buyar mendengar suara tawa cekikikan tak jauh dariku. Eh, apa mereka menertawakanku? kenapa melirik kesinin sih!

'a.. apasih? memang ada sesuatu diwajahku?" bisiki lirih sambil menunduk

.

"yak! Jimin-ah!"

Mendengar ada yang meneriakkan namaku, sontak aku menegakkan badanku yang tadi sempat menunduk, kulihat segerombolan namja yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dan salah satu dari mereka melambai kelewat semangat padaku.

"lu ngapain ditempat kek gini?" tanya salah satu dari gerombolan namja tadi yang tak lain temanku sendiri-Namjoon.

"jangan'lu nungguin bus ye?" nih Hoseok yang tanya.

kenapa mereka datang pada saat yang gak tepat sih! pikirku.

"WAAAHH!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, seruan seseorang mengalihkan atensiku dan temanku yang lain kearah suara berasal. Dan disana terlihat Taehyung-temanku yang absurd bin ajaib itu girang tak jelas dan jangan lupakan cengiran khasnya itu.

"kalian siswa bangtan pan ya?". Kata Taehyung semangat "eh! gimana kalo kalian bolos aja terus main bareng kita yayaya!" sambung Taehyung kelewat ceria.

tunggu, itu kan

"Tae-" Belum sampai ku panggil, Taehyung-dia sudah dengan seenaknya memegang tangan Yoongiku dan bicara seenaknya yang bikin aku geram.

eh Yoongiku?

"eh! lu manis banget sih, jadi pingin cium". Ucap Taehyung watados, ini anak kagak pernah digaplok apa ya!? pikirku kesal.

"lepas" jawab Yoongi datar.

Iya nama 'dia' Yoongi, Min Yoongi aku sudah tau sejak lama omong-omong.

Dan tanpa menunggu apapun aku langsung melangkah kearah Taehyung dan Yoongi, lalu melepas-lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Taehyung dari lengan kecil Yoongi.

"Stop it Tae!" Seruku geram "dont touch him please!" aku menatap Taehyung tajam. Taehyung hanya menatapku bingung dengan blank face andalannya.

"lu ngapa marah jim?". Tanya Taehyung setelah beberapa saat tapi masih dengan wajah bingungnya. "Bukannya ini hal yang biasa?" lanjut Taehyung.

"Ta-tapi, itu, ah!" aku langsung menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang semula berada dalam genggamanku dengan kasar. benar juga kenapa aku marah, kenapa aku jadi gini, tadi hanya reflek tapi tapi, dan lagi kenapa aku jadi gugup gini! sial! sial! sial! umpatku.

.

"menyeramkan"

"iya.. seram"

Pendengaranku tiba-tiba menangkap bisik-bisik beberapa siswa disana, mungkin mereka teman Yoongi dan itu sukses membuatku terdiam ditempat. berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"yak! maksud lu apaan hah!". ini Jungkook yang teriak

"kyaa!"

"seram!"

"menakutkan!"

Kulihat mereka berjalan terburu-buru ke bus yang baru datang. Lalu kualihkan tatapanku ke Yoongi yang berdiam ditempatnya sama sepertiku, mata kami bertemu dan-

"eh"

Deg

-dia melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan, cukup lama kami berpandangan sampai salah satu dari temannya memanggilnya-

"Yoongi-ah! palli kajja!"

-membuat Yoongi tersentak dan memutuskan pandangan kami.

"ah ne!" dia berbalik lalu berlari kecil menuju bus yang hampir berjalan, tapi sebelum naik dia sempat menoleh padaku sekilas lalu masuk dan pintu bus tertutup.

BRUUMM

.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat busnya yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan setelah itu aku tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu...

"dasar mereka sombong sekali!"sungut Taehyung

"mereka menyebalkan" sambung Jungkook

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pergi" timpal Hoseok pada Taehyung dan Jungkook

"kajja, Jimin-ah" ajak Namjoon padaku yang masih terdiam.

Lalu kurasakan Namjoon menepuk bahuku pelan dan menyadarkanku, lalu melewatiku dengan senyum yang aku tak tau apa maksudnya. Aku pun menurut dan berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah dengan bus yang tadi Yoongi naiki dan menyusul ke-4 temanku yang sudah lumayan jauh didepanku dengan langkah pelan. Aku masih memikirkan tatapan mata Yoongi tadi yang terlihat tajam namun... sendu.

Apa ini?.. padahal aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, maksudku. oh ayolah hanya dengan aku memperhatikannya setiap hari bukan berararti aku telah mengenalnya kan, lagipula aku tak pernah bicara atau sekedar menyapanya.

Tapi..

kenapa rasanya nyeri, perih,... hanya karna tatapannya.

aku memegang dadaku yang terasa nyeri.. apa ini? aku kenapa? apa aku.. ahh! ani! ani! ani! apasih yang kupikirkan!, kuacak rambutku frustasi lalu terduduk di pinggiran trotoar. aku menunduk dan merenung. aku berpikir keras ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku. sial! sial! aku tak tau! arrggh! dasar park payah!

tapi jujur ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal semacam ini. haahh!

hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah senang, tapi..

aahh! molla! aku berdiri dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakiku karna rasa kesal terhadap diriku sendiri.

.

"anu, aku.."

eh?

"hei.."

tunggu, ini kan

"kau.!"

tidak aku hanya berhalusinasi, iya halusinasi

"hei, Park Jimin!"

sekarang apa? aku bahkan dapat mendengarnya menyebut namaku. good park kau sudah tak waras.

"yak! Jimin!"

Deg

reflek aku berbalik dan..

"hai?"

..dia menyapa dan melambai padaku. tunggu. MWO!

ini ini

"hai jimin-ssi"

dia disana, menatapku, melambai canggung padaku, dan aku hanya dapat menatapnya tak percaya, dan kuyakin wajahku sekarang sudah terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Aku turun ditengah jalan tadi". dia berbicara canggung dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya. Aku? jangan tanya aku masih tetap terdiam ditempatku seperti orang bodoh. bahkan sampai Yoongi berjalan menghampiriku dengan santainya dan berhenti tepat 3 langkah di hadapanku. aku tetap diam saja tak bergeming sedikitpun.

sampai dia menjentikkan jari lentiknya di hadapan wajahku aku baru tersadar dan hanya menatapnya bingung, yang dia balas dengan senyum manisnya.

"kajja!" ajaknya

lah?

aku menatapnya tak mengerti dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalaku,

"katamu tadi ingin bolos dan main?" ucapnya tenang. "kajja" lanjutnya

"mwo!.. ta-tapi.." " sudah ayo keburu siang". ucapanku terpotong oleh jawaban Yoongi yang diluar ekpetasiku, dia kini menarik tanganku agar pergi dari tempat itu dan mengikuti langkahnya yang akan membawaku ntah kemana. Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecil di belakangnya sambil melihat tangan kami yang saling bertaut ah lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang menarik tanganku.

 _"Semua akan berakhir indah pada akhirnya"._

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong~/bungkuk

saya newbi di ffn, kalian bisa panggil saya deer/syubi

ini ff perdana saya. yang saya yakin sangat absurd, gaje banget, alur juga kecepetan and terkesan maksa, ancur dah ancur

tapi saya tetep dengan sangat meminta kritik dan saran dari para reader-nim ato kalo ada author-nim senior yang kesasar masuk kesini.

udah segitu aja perkenalanna, ntar malah dikira cerewet lagi, dan oh PM dipersilahkan (deer udah jinak gak bakal nyeruduk kok^^)

FOLL+FAV+REV JUSEYO~

khamsahamnida~ see ya~

Annyeong~ / bungkuk


End file.
